warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mirror God
The Eternal Mirror is a minor Chaos God born from the Perception Of Unity, Symmetry, Order, Truth, Death, Fear of the Self and the pursuit of life. The Eternal Mirror is known as such due to its nature as a being which manipulates mortals through imitation. It also is unique for the fact that it maintains a near constant presence in the mortal plane. It also allows itself to be "owned" by mortal beings, however often it is the Mirror that owns the Mortal. The Mirror operates by placing itself into the possession of an uncorrupted, desperate mortal. The mortal looks upon the mirror, to see their own face. By this time, this mortal is doomed. The bearer will be startled to witness their own reflection move independently. The Mirror will read the mind of the mortal in an instant, and have the reflection strike a bargain. In exchange for the mortal keeping the Mirror, the Mirror will show the victim the path to perfection, and the gratification of their every desire. From that moment on, if the bargain is accepted, which it always is, the reflection shifts to embody the owners every desire. When the reflection is looked in the eye, it whispers instructions. The owner will see their every desire attained, and shall grow to trust the mirror. and then the final trap is sprung. The Mirror will whisper a final, deadly instruction. The bearer, assuming that this is part of some long winded scheme to reach their next desire, will carry it out near thoughtlessly. They shall use their now eminent wealth and power to have a five hundred foot column of diamond erected at a planet's north pole with minute and specific runes etched on the side. The Bearer will be delivered to the summit, where they will see that the mirror has reformed into a blade. The earlier instructions still clear in the bearers mind, the mortal shall slit their own wrists. Using their blood as ink they shall draw a triangle around themselves and lie down. After a while they bleed out, never for one second doubting their little helper. A scouring light temporarily blinds every being on the planet. once their vision returns, the diamond column is gone. The mortal lies on the ground. Or they would, if they were still mortal. In truth, the mortal is no more, their soul entirely consumed and thrown to the mercy of the warp. The body is now occupied by the Mirror itself. This change is indicated only by the eyes turning entirely silver. Avatar A victim of the Mirrors full possession will become an avatar of the Mirror itself, with the consciousness of a Chaos God within their mortal shells. The only sign of possession being mirror like eyes. The Avatar will then seek out a sect of the symmetrical cult and take control. An avatar can survive indefinitely, as long as they aren't killed. Tarious Vill Tarious Vill was a psyker living on the hive world of Keeler 5, whom was plagued by visions of the future. One morning, he woke up to find the mirror lying on his desk. He initially refused the mirrors offer. He quickly changed his tune after foreseeing a black ship arrive and his own selection to power the golden throne. Once the offer was taken the Mirror advised Tarious to resist being captured by fleeing to the wastes outside the hive. Once he had escaped the mirror began to nurture Vills psychic power until he was an extremely potent being. He was then instructed to allow himself to be captured on the last day of the black ships presence. Vill was immediately noticed by a visiting inquisitor of the ordo xenos. Over the next two decades, with some intervention from the mirror, Vill graduated into the position of an inquisitor himself. From there the mirror led Tarious n the genocide of a thousand species, and the collection of a vast arsenal of eclectic weaponry. after a few short years Tarious was well known throughout the imperium. That was when the Final Trap was used. Tarious, as an inquisitor was initially suspicious, but he elected to trust the mirror. Up until that moment the Inquisitor was an independent being. Not anymore. Tarious Vill is now the current Avatar of the Mirror. Daemons of the Mirror Daemons of the Mirror are extremely rare, due to the Mirror being a physical entity most of the time, and not an abstract notion within the warp. However there are a few known varieties. Duplicaents Duplicaents are beings of silver kist, crackling with white light and moving with the wind. As lesser daemons of a minor chaos god they aren't the most powerful of beings, but are still formidable foes. When they are fighting they shall select a target and focus exclusively on them. The mist shal coalesce into a form matching the foe in every way, including weapons voice and memory. The Duplicaent will attempt to throw itself into a close quarters fight with the target and kill them with tooth and nail alone. This is mostly due to a taste for the blood of those they mimic, but also part of a strategy. If they can emerge from this frey intact they can trick the targets former allies into firing on their friend. Coripimer A Coripimer is essentially a large cloud of Duplicaents merged together at the will of a sorceror of the Mirror. If the correct spell is used the Coripmer will be a permanent entity of the warp and can be considered a greater daemon. A coripmer will still mimic their opponents, much like duplicaents, but in a considerably more grim manner. Instead of mimicking one live target, the Coripmer will mimic every casualty of the battle at once, all the corpses forming into a large lumbering bloody mess with three large limbs and every weapon held by the casualties. The Symmetrical Cult The Symmetrical Cult is the primary cult of the Mirror. Each cultist has undergone surgery to bear the exact same, completely symmetrical face, and speak with the same voice. They are however one of the more diverse cults, being spread thin across the Segmentum Pacificus. They are always lead by an Avatar of the Mirror and often take over planets, only to offer them to chaos warbands dedicated to other gods in exchange for favours. Relationships The Mirror is normally completely neutral, as it spends most of its time in the material world it is almost entirely unaware of the great game, and takes more interest in running the Symmetrical Cult. Quotes Feel free to add your own! Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Gods